A process kit shield may be used in, for example, a radio frequency physical vapor deposition (RF-PVD) chamber to separate a processing volume from a non-processing volume. Typically the process kit shield comprises two separate components, a metallic lower portion and a ceramic upper portion, wherein the ceramic upper portion is utilized to prevent arcing between a target of the RF-PVD chamber and the metallic lower portion of the process kit shield. Unfortunately, the inventors have discovered that particles, for example, such as particles formed from target material of a target disposed in the processing volume of the RF-PVD chamber, collect on surfaces of the ceramic upper portion of the process kit shield and in spaces between the metallic lower portion and ceramic upper portion of the process kit shield. Ultimately, the collected particles may deposit on the surfaces of a substrate being processed in the processing volume and for example create defects in a device being formed on the substrate or generally contaminate a layer being formed on the substrate.
Accordingly, the inventors have provided the process kit shield disclosed herein to solve problems associated with particle contamination from a process kit shield.